


A Night's Ride

by Jon



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Riding, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon/pseuds/Jon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Kink Meme fill.</p><p>Thorin is achingly horny without sex or his lover's touch, and one night can't help climbing into Dwalin's lap. Bottom!Thorin fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night's Ride

It had been a frustrating journey so far, and far too long. The days had passed without event, thankfully- apart from the unseasonable weather making him miserable, but Thorin's mind was of late preoccupied with another matter entirely.

He hid it well from others of the company, idly wondering whether they were experiencing the same urges as him. But none of them had their lovers on the quest with them- tantalisingly close, but ever out of their reach.

 

He thought bitterly in his moments of lust that it had been a bad move to take Dwalin on the quest, not because he wasn't a valuable asset- he was the best fighter amongst them- but because every night Thorin ached for his touch, for one hasty moment aside with just the two of them, away from everyone else. At home he'd had the pleasure of having Dwalin whenever and wherever he wanted, but in the wild with the responsibility of a whole company's safety, he felt the drag of days keenly as he went regrettably un-fucked.

Thorin's only solace was as he furtively pleasured himself when he couldn't bear it any longer (getting a private moment to himself every couple of days when he could), feeling some shame as he fingered himself under his clothes, struggling to make sure he was as silent as he could be. Ever he tried to keep a watchful eye out- secretly not trusting anyone else on watch but himself; even with two fingers pumping inside him and his other hand rubbing over his swollen cock, the need of the company weighed on the back of his mind.

It was all he could do to keep his activities to himself, though, as he ground his teeth and cursed the strangled sounds coming from his throat. He had clearly heard the others some nights, but as king and leader, he would be mortified if any of the others so much as heard a faint mewl from his bed. And so it carried on for some days, fully clothed and aroused beyond belief, his hands the only embodiment of Dwalin's fingers, tongue and cock he could have.

 

Thorin threw his head back and arched, as this night, a particularly strong orgasm washed over him- and he couldn't help moaning at the relief as it coursed through him, spoiling his clothes and blanket. His lust had been building up since the morning: watching Dwalin bathe starting arousal boiling in his stomach, then later the sight of Dwalin's round arse as he rode in front of him, making sitting on his own pony unbearable. Tonight, he had dreamt of clutching that arse as he was taken by him, Dwalin's body pinning him and powering into him, just as he longed for. Dwalin's mouth growling in his ear- his usual litany of filth that Thorin missed, pushing him closer to becoming a quivering wreck underneath him. He knew Dwalin loved to see him come undone, how he loved to lie between his thighs and tease his king slowly- sometimes for an hour- until Thorin couldn't take it, until he was pleading to be fucked, and his hands reached to Dwalin's cock to bring it to him- to push right inside him before he lost control...

 

Thorin groaned as he removed his oiled fingers from himself; his cock was still uncomfortable in his trousers, longing for an extra touch, and his hand had cramped up painfully behind him. The fantasy that had been playing so tangibly in the last moments was still whirring in his mind, and he could feel that his body was still not done with it either. Had they been at home, there would have been no need for this- no need for secrecy, no need for the only meagre relief Thorin could have being from himself alone.

 

This- he thought, rolling over and feeing the cold press of hard ground on his shaft- would be the last night he would take of this.

 

**

 

The next night, it was Dwalin's turn on watch.

 

For a long while after the company had dinner, Thorin watched him- and Dwalin shot glances back. A thrill ran up his spine as he saw lust in the dwarf's eyes, unadulterated and unfettered as Thorin brushed past him, and he swore he could hear a low growl in his throat when he did- of course, 'accidentally'.

 

He went to his bed early, all the while a half formed lusty plan in his mind making him ashamed of himself (and extremely horny in equal measure). He'd had enough of this though- and as a haughty part of him reassured him- it is a king's right to have his pleasure as he wants it.

 

Agonisingly slowly the remaining members of the company fell asleep one by one, until Dwalin and he were the only ones awake. The older dwarf obviously thought him sleeping- for he was turned away from him, humming to himself as he sharpened his blade with a whetstone. The strokes of his arm from Thorin's vantage point behind him reminded him of another action he'd spied Dwalin doing a few nights ago, and soon he had risen to his feet, his trousers already undone and exposing himself to any gaze that could fall on him, though Thorin had long since thrown away his caution. The night was a mixture of bitter cold behind him where the camp backed onto the woods, and the alluring blaze of the fire in front of him, before which Dwalin sat. As he walked towards him, he couldn't stop a moan of contentment at the warmth whilst he fumbled with his shirt.

 

 

He stopped in front of Dwalin, who had turned around with an amused look as he watched Thorin struggle with the tightly knotted ties. Ever so languidly, he leant back and put down his blade, surveying his king with that annoying smile which appeared whenever dirty little thoughts were swimming to the surface of his mind- echoed in his eyes, which ran hungrily down Thorin's body.

'Need a hand?' he ribbed, but before Thorin could speak he was grabbed hard around the waist and pulled in between Dwalin's thick legs.

'More than a hand,' Thorin hissed, looking around anxiously; Dwalin obviously had no mind as to how loud his voice got, but Thorin thought he could do without been seen astride him, especially not in front of his nephews who slept just yards away.

Thorin tipped his head back as Dwalin's fingers slipped underneath his shirt and peeled it away from him- and he pressed himself closer when he heard the appreciative groan, which told him that Dwalin had also been without this for far too long as well.

'Missed this... missed _you_ ,' Dwalin whispered, and Thorin's legs shuddered as the older dwarf insistently kissed his stomach, running his hands up his chest and massaging Thorin's tight shoulders and arms. He could feel his cock pressing into Dwalin's clothed chest as he gripped the other's head, and he stroked lightly down his neck, marvelling at the muscles of the arms which held him steady.

 

Dwalin's lips were becoming frantic as they nipped and sucked his flesh; up his sensitive sides and over his ribcage, and up to his nipples where they latched on- Thorin almost buckled.

'You've got the prettiest little nips, Thori- always so hard when I... _do this,_ ' he muttered against them- and punctuated his speech with a gentle pull. It was all Thorin could do not to push him off the log on which he sat and onto the ground, and Dwalin was looking up at him as though he wished the same- teeth bared and with his eyes darker than Thorin had seen them since their last passionate night in the Ered Luin, _predatory_.

 

Dwalin's hands moved to grip and knead Thorin's arse cheeks, and the exquisite bite and pull on his nipple was quickly coupled with a slow suck.

This did it. Thorin willed his legs to support him as he crumpled into Dwalin's lap- stifling a gasp into his shoulder as he felt himself directly sit upon the other's erection. Dwalin jerked, grinding his cock against Thorin, who could only clutch onto him, and let out a deep groan which rumbled through Thorin's body as well.

'You've _no_ idea how much I need this, my king,' he moaned into Thorin's throat; his lips hadn't left Thorin's skin for a second throughout the ungainly movement from standing to sitting, and Thorin felt overwhelmed by Dwalin's lust for him tonight; he had never experienced 'pent up' Dwalin, and it both excited and terrified him.

'You've been angrier in battle of late,' Thorin laughed, and he could feel Dwalin smile against him.

'Had to let this damned frustration out some way other than beating off every fucking night,' he said, a little muffled, as his teeth currently explored the sensitive muscle at Thorin's neck and shoulder. This, and the thought of Dwalin pleasing himself whilst being as horny and frustrated at Thorin was, made him grab harshly at Dwalin's shoulders again, but with one hand quickly pushing down his trousers as far as he could go. He had half a mind to demand Dwalin to simply fuck him like this, with his breeches halfway down his thighs and Dwalin still clothed- but a strong hand stopped him.

 

Dwalin tutted and shook his head mockingly at Thorin- and he blushed at this, realising how wanton he must have looked just then.

'Not so fast. If you need my cock in your arse tonight, my lord, then you'll have to work for it,' he said. He slightly looked up to check over he sleeping company, before dropping his head down to kiss Thorin's lips gently.

It was now Thorin's turn to tut, and he muttered that Dwalin was so aroused that he could have had his cock with just a beckon of his finger, but his words earned him a pinch on his behind, and they were swallowed by Dwalin's tongue and lips crushing down firmer on his. He could feel Dwalin's other hand no longer caressing his arse, but wrapped in his hair, and the grip on it forced his head back until Dwalin was utterly claiming his mouth with his own, leaning over him.

 

Dwalin kept kissing him until Thorin trembled, his prick and hole needing attention, and a lot of it- _right now_. However, he was prepared to 'work for it', if Dwalin so required: there was little he loved better than to sink to his knees and devour his heavy, thick cock- watching as Dwalin's face contorted as he shot down his throat.

'Knees,' came Dwalin's strained voice- a hot breath against his mouth, and Thorin already felt Dwalin's hand releasing his cock from his breeches before he had even dropped to the floor.

 

The hand in his hair gripped harder as he felt himself pulled down onto Dwalin's cock: he knew he could take it in- it slipped into his mouth effortlessly- making Dwalin mutter a string of curses under his breath. He grasped it himself to push further into Thorin's throat, scrabbling with one hand at the ties of his trousers to loosen them, and began, immediately, to thrust. Thorin saw his other hand slip up inside his own shirt- which he had not bothered to remove- and groaned as Dwalin started to tease his nipple, the one that he had a thick ring pierced through.

'I want to see-' Dwalin ground out, but even though his sentence was cut off with a deep, sudden moan, Thorin knew what he wanted. He obediently opened his eyes and looked up from below, for they had been concentrating on soaking up the feel of that hard cock deep in his mouth, after so long a drought of it.

 

Dwalin tried to hold his gaze with his, but the wide blue eyes on his, which were darkened and wide with lust, made him quickly turn his face to the sky, his cock stiffening more between Thorin's lips.

' _That_... too long without that...' he grunted, and he tipped his head back and his hips forward. Thorin would have smiled had his mouth not been so stretched. The sound of Dwalin becoming more desperate made him feel wicked, and he brought up his other hand to fondle Dwalin's sack, making sure he used the right amount of force that had his lover bucking into his mouth, biting his fingers to keep silent.

 

He couldn't keep his eyes off Dwalin as he slowly came undone above him, ever so often glancing down at him and stroking a thumb over his face. Thorin saw his lips were red and wet from where he'd bitten them to muffle his groans and he vowed that tomorrow night, he'd see those lips in exactly the same state- wrapped around his own cock.

'You look so good like that, looking up at me from between m' thighs... just... _oh_... I'm going to-'

 

A harsh, desperate sound left Dwalin's throat- and he pulled himself quickly from Thorin's mouth.

His chest fell, panting, and sweat trickled down his stomach where his shirt had ridden up, into the waistband of his trousers and down the thick hair there.

 

Thorin worked his jaw, running his tongue over his teeth. He could still taste the cock there and feel its weight on his tongue- but better would have been swallowing Dwalin's load. He allowed himself to be pulled up and smirked as Dwalin bit his lip as he took in Thorin's proud cock.

 

'Mahal damn the company, I'm going to make you scream tonight, my king,' he said, and Thorin cast another anxious look behind him, loosening the braid in his hair which Dwalin had pulled and messed at the same time. The fire was burning low, but the other's still slept, much to his relief- though even if they had waked he didn't think he'd be able to resist the hand than pushed him astride Dwalin's lap once again. He was about to ask Dwalin for oil from his pack, but he dwarf already had it by him.

'Had you not come over I would have had some fun by myself on watch,' he said, kissing up Thorin's jawline- tickling and making Thorin push him away, catching his lips instead.

 

He tried to regain his composure from being on his knees with that cock in his mouth. However, Dwalin had other ideas- and before Thorin could straighten up, he felt him tracing his hole with a large finger and grinding his erection into the back of his thigh- making completely sure that Thorin didn't forget what was going to pound him. It didn't help that he was spewing filth in his ear, reducing Thorin embarrassingly quickly into a wanton mess.

'Was just about to come then- right down your throat. Could fucking feel it; I was so desperate and it was so damned hard to pull back,' he breathed, and his finger thrust faster, making Thorin almost stand with his legs bent to get his arse cheeks wider and ready for another finger to fuck him.

Thorin couldn't speak if he tried- all the wind was knocked from him, and not even moans could form. This- _this_ was what he'd needed, and he didn't care that his arse was presented to the sleeping dwarves, his hole getting stretched wider than he'd been able to do with his own digits as another finger slid inside him, up to the knuckle.

'Sweet Durin-' he moaned. It was too much, and he was far too overstimulated to carry on with Dwalin's sitting there, kissing his neck and cheek as he teased his hole over and over again. He reached behind him and batted Dwalin's hand away. His warrior complied, positioning Thorin above him and easing him down- though Thorin needed little encouragement.

 

He heard someone shift behind him in his bedroll, as Thorin let out the noises that he had been holding in for so long as he was breeched. Dwalin hurriedly kissed him, his brow furrowed in concentration as he impaled his lover further, steadying him with a hand on his thigh and back. He was groaning into Thorin's mouth, his legs twitching underneath Thorin's, and he gasped as his movements pushed himself further inside him.

 

Still no one had awoken.

 

Thorin tipped his head back, sitting down fully on the cock as it pulsed inside him, his senses engulfed by the heat, and that stretch he had yearned for filling him and pushing him forwards until he was lying against Dwalin's chest. With a frustrated grunt, Dwalin drove his hips upwards, twisting his fingers in Thorin's dark hair again, and now- now it was loud, the slapping of Dwalin's hips against the underside of Thorin's arse easily audible to anyone in a half-sleep. Thorin longingly eyed the darkness of the forest, where he could really be taken; with the company around them he felt Dwalin struggling to hold back, knowing full well what Dwalin was like with him on top of him, when Thorin rode his cock in his bedroom back at home. But now, this was as much as they could do.

 

'Faster-  _f_ _ucking faster, Thorin_ \- take me right in,' Dwalin muttered- sweat running down his neck. Thorin wasn't sure if he _could_ go faster without losing his balance entirely, but Dwalin gripped his sides and moved him up and down, his eyes closed and mouth open. Thorin's shaky hand reached for his own cock, as he could feel Dwalin getting close to the edge of orgasm again, but this time not stopping for anything as he powered into him.

 

''M close now, Dwal-' Thorin hissed. He didn't have to work his hand to reach his climax, and instead fucked his fist with a loose grip- the only pressure he needed was a slight rub on his head to send him clenching forcefully around Dwalin one final time.

 

He would have screamed had Dwalin not dropped them both to the floor at the last moment- in the process Thorin's come marking his chest and running onto his trousers. Instead, he sobbed and pressed closer to the dwarf on top of him as he was desperately fucked, with his knees up against his chest and the grass and stones rubbing against his back. Dwalin continued to fuck him until his breath was ragged and he was begging- but for Dwalin to carry on or stop he didn't know. Finally, after a long minute, Dwalin's shout of relief was a harsh vibration where his lips had quickly pressed into Thorin's chest to muffle it.

 

**

 

After he'd arranged himself, Thorin woke up Bofur to complete the watch (hoping he would be less distracted and keep a better eye out for dangers than Dwalin had)- and smiled as the other dwarf's face lit up, noticing how happy his king looked this evening.

 

Dwalin was already asleep, snoring deeply in his own blankets. For a moment Thorin hesitated, wondering if he should join Dwalin in his bedroll. He finally settled on dropping a discrete kiss to his temple, feeling the cooling sweat on his brow. His fingers lifted a little, and he was about to run his hand through his hair- but he stilled, his hand which he'd raised settling back down.

 

What they had shared was enough- for tonight at least.

 


End file.
